For Want of a Life
by jamesbuffett
Summary: When Danny leaves for college he feels a great weight resting on his shoulders. He has left everything behind in order to be here. His family, his friends, and even the town he has sworn to protect. But just as his situation is about to consume him he meets an old acquaintance again. One who just may show him the importance of living his own life. DannyXSpectra Rated: T


**This is a request I've done for a friend of mine, codyhobgood271, who wanted to see me do a DannyXSpectra fic. To be honest I'm rather receptive to the idea and can't wait to see how it turns out. As always reviews are greatly appreciated and I'm free to PM at any time. I do not own Danny Phantom or the characters from said show and am merely using them for entertainment. And now, on with the show!**

Chapter 1:

Danny looked up at his sparse dorm room and sighed. He really didn't want to admit it but he was homesick. Not an unusual malady for a college freshman but unpleasant nonetheless. White walls stared back at him as though daring Danny to put something over them. He narrowed his eyes and switched his view to the nearby window. His dorm overlooked a good portion of the campus giving him a good view of the quad, and several school buildings. Watching the kids and parents come and go on moving day did little to improve his depression. He groaned and fell back onto his bed. Staring at a similarly blank white ceiling his eyes slowly began to close and his thoughts drifted to how he had gotten to this juncture in his life.

Though life as a superhero had certainly stunted his academic growth at the start of high school, he had slowly adjusted and by his senior year was back at the A's and B's he had received in middle school. Couple that with an above average SAT score and he had his pick of colleges. Of course his decisions didn't end there. He was still a hero with obligations to his town. Or so he had argued at first. Keeping his identity a secret for all those years had become exhausting and one late night he had made a mistake. Transforming without checking who was around him was, admittedly, one of his less intelligent moments. It was simply bad luck that the person who happened to discover his little secret was none other than local ghost hunter and former flame Valerie Gray. That had been a fairly ugly two months. After much yelling, fighting, explaining, fighting, crying, fighting, fighting, and fighting she finally came to forgive Danny. Over the last two years they had formed a sort of partnership with one another. Becoming the would be Superman and Batman of Amity Park if you please. And when it had come time for Danny to go college Valerie was very explicit in conveying to him that she had a handle on the ghost situation.

(Danny's Bedroom: Two Weeks Earlier)

"You stubborn, pigheaded, mule of a halfa!" Valerie yelled at Danny as she dumped a load of mussed up clothes into an open duffle bag on his bed. "We are not having this argument!"

Danny, noticing she what she had done, stalked over to the suitcase. He grabbed the lump of clothes and moved them back to the pile in his closet. "Good! Then we agree! I stay here!"

Just as he had finished moving that pile Valerie had replaced the empty spot in his duffle bag with a stack of books. She glared daggers at him as he came back to the bed to remove the books. "Oh no you don't! I can handle the ghosts here all by myself! Why are you even making such a big deal out of this?!"

Jazz and Tucker were sitting beside each other on a trunk placed next to a wall watching them go back and forth like this. Jazz had breathed a grateful sigh that her parents were out for the day. Tucker on the other hand was thoroughly enjoying the spectacle. He had even taken the opportunity to get some popcorn when Danny had to pause the argument to answer his phone. Jazz leaned over and murmured to Tucker. "Don't you think we should... Y'know do something?"

Tucker chuckled and asked. "You really want to get in between them? When they're like this? I like my organs where they are thank you. Besides, this is good for them. They need to get this out to better express the id of their subconscious and create a more sociologically sound partnership." He nodded confidently and stuffed a handful of popcorn into his mouth.

She raised an eyebrow and asked. "Do you have any idea what those terms mean?"

"Yes. Wait... Uh no. No I do not." He shrugged and tossed another handful into his gaping maw.

Jazz snickered and shook her head. "Where did you even hear those words?"

"Readers Digest." Tucker replied simply. When Jazz gave him an incredulous look Tucker glanced over and said. "What? Don't look at me like that. Sometimes that's the only reading material available when you... Become indisposed... For long periods of time."

Jazz buried her face into her hands and mumbled. "You have gotten way too comfortable around me."

Meanwhile Danny and Valerie were still going at it. "And what if something happens and I'm not here to deal with it?" Danny yelled at her.

Valerie in turn threw her hands into the air and groaned exasperatedly. "That's the whole point! You don't need to be here to deal with it! Short of Pariah Dark getting his hands on a copy of Lock Picking for Dummies I don't think there's anything you need to be worried about!"

"Val this is my choice! I'm staying here!"

"Like hell you are!"

"Oh what are you gonna do? Take me to the NAU dorms and break my legs?"

"If that's what it takes." She growled as a gauntlet of her suit subconsciously activated and clasped her arm in the deep red armor.

"Oh really?" Danny whispered getting so close to her that their noses were practically touching. His eyes flashed a dangerous bright green and he said venomously. "Because that is something I'd love to see you try to do."

Suddenly a female voice rang out teasingly at the duo. "Geez would you two find a private room please? The sexual tension is so thick in here you could cut it with a knife."

Tucker immediately fell off the trunk giggling hysterically and tossing popcorn into the air. Danny and Valerie turned towards the doorway ready to unload on this new person when they saw who it was. "Sam?" They asked simultaneously.

Sam, for indeed it was her, smirked at them as she leaned against the door frame. "What are you arguing about this time?"

Valerie crossed her arms, jerked her head towards Danny, and said. "Ask him. He's your boyfriend." She raised an eyebrow and flashed Sam a grin. "Anyway. His sexual tension sounds like something YOU should be taking care of."

The goth girl waved her off and, looking at a lightly blushing Danny, asked. "Can we talk?"

"Uh sure." He replied in a bit of confusion as he followed her out of his room.

Valerie spared a slightly concerned glance at the couple before taking the opportunity to rush around getting as much of Danny's stuff packed as she could. Meanwhile, Sam had led Danny out to the front steps of Fenton Works. They sat down next to each other and Sam said. "You really shouldn't argue with her on this Danny. She's just trying to do what's best for you."

Danny crossed his arms and huffed. "Aw Sam not you too."

Sam smirked and replied. "Come on. It's not like there are any ghosts she can't handle." He scoffed but didn't deny the statement. Sam stared at him before asking quietly. "Danny what's wrong?"

He remained silent choosing instead to stare blankly at the steps in front of him. The halfa wasn't entirely sure what to say. Sensing his indecision Sam reached out, took his hand in hers, and gripped it firmly. "Danny?" She asked hoping the contact would coax an answer out of him.

Danny sighed and squeezed her hand back. "I don't know Sam... It's just... Before the whole ghost portal accident I remember thinking how I couldn't wait to get out of this town. Y'know, get to a great college, work for NASA, be an astronaut,... Prove everyone who ever said the Fenton's are crackpots wrong... But now... Sam this is my town. I'm supposed to protect it. I mean think of all the horrible things that have happened over the years. What if I wasn't there once? Just once. Somebody could've gotten hurt Sam... Maybe even killed."

Sam watches him silently for a few moments. Then she smiles warmly and replies. "So you do understand."

He looks up at her and asks. "Understand what?"

She murmurs back. "How we feel every time your ghost sense goes off."

Danny looks surprised for a second, but then huffs and looks away. "That's different. I can take it."

"And that makes it ok?" She glares at him and crosses her arms. "Do you know how many times Tucker, Jazz, and I sat up waiting for you to come home? Or why we follow you around on missions? Or how it feels to see your sister stitch up a gash across your back? We worry about you Danny! The same way you worry about us! The same way we worry about Valerie when she reaches a scene before us! We care about you ya jackass! And you want to know something else?"

Danny stares at her, wide eyed and mouth agape as he tries to formulate an argument against the barrage of feelings Sam was tossing at him. Unfortunately, all his brain could throw up was a pitiful. "Uhh..."

Sam, on the other hand, has no problems expressing herself. "Valerie is right! There isn't a single ghost free in the ghost zone that she can't handle by herself... Danny... This is college. The rest of your life will depend on what happens to you there. Valerie is interning at Axion Labs, she'll be right here. But this isn't an opportunity you should pass up. You have too much to give the world to be that selfish Danny Fenton."

He stares at her quietly, barely managing to meet her intense purple orbs. Finally his gaze drops in defeat. She knew him too well. She knew him better than he knew himself. "Sam... I just..."

She nods lightly in understanding and says. "I know Danny. It's not easy. But you deserve a life too. One that doesn't revolve around Danny Phantom."

His eyes bore holes into the cement steps as he silently thinks about what she's saying. After an indeterminable amount of time, he sighs and replies. "Ok... I'll go... Thank Sam." He manages to look up at her with a small uncertain smile.

She returns it with the same amount of uncertainty. Ever since their senior year started, the uncertain smiles grew in frequency. Three years they had been together without any problems. Then Sam learned she was accepted at a very prestigious school in California. From that point on, there was a strange hesitancy between them. Occasionally everything would be normal. Like just a few seconds ago. When emotions took over or there wasn't time to stew on it. But one way or another, they both realized that soon they'd have to part ways. Sam convincing Danny to go to NAU had been the final nail in the coffin.

There is a sad silence between them for several minutes. Finally Danny speaks up. "This isn't going to work... Is it?"

Although Sam knew exactly what he meant, she asked anyway with a slight tremble to her voice. "W-what?..."

"You and me... Us..." He replies with a giant lump in his throat. "Good god Sam. Remember what happened when you went to that more effective protesting workshop? We were a state away from each other for a week and we nearly broke up then!... Now you're going to California... We'll be away for four years..."

"We... We always have the summer... " She responds quietly.

He glances up at her and the lump in his throat drops to the pit of his stomach. Tears were forming in her eyes, but she was holding them back with everything she had. Danny felt sick. Sam wasn't one to cry, but ending a relationship with someone you've held near and dear for years is not an easy experience. With a dry and raspy voice, Danny asks in a tone right on the edge of pleading. "It's not just me right?..."

Sam just sits there, hugging her knees tightly and staring at him with watery eyes. But slowly her head shakes a little. It wasn't just him. She couldn't let him think that. "N-no... I feel it too..."

Danny's shoulders slump a little. Partly out of relief, but mostly out of a sense of defeat. "Yeah..."

They turn away, unable to look at one another for fear their feelings would betray them and break free. Finally Sam murmurs something. "Danny... I have an idea..."

He looks over at her. "What's that?"

She turns towards her friend to better address him. "We both have four years... What if we go to college... Broken up... That way, we'll both be able to... To date new people... And... If we come back after we've graduated and... We're both free... And we want to try it again... Then..." Her last sentence trails off, as she feels he understands where she is going with this.

Danny is silent for a moment. Maybe two. Then a small smile breaks across his face. It inadvertently caused her to smile as well. He replies. "I... Y-yeah... I'd like that."

They both give a small relieved chuckle. Sam wipes her eyes and Danny speaks quietly.* "But... No matter what, we'll still be friends right?"

Sam laughs with relief again and nods. "Yeah Danny. That's something we'll always be."

(Danny's Dorm room in North Amity University: Present Day)

Suddenly the door burst open interrupting Danny's train of thought. The halfa quickly sat up on his bed to see a young man walking into the room carrying several overladen bags. He was about Danny's height and was fairly skinny with narrow shoulders. Tufts of blonde hair stuck out from under an NAU baseball cap. A polo shirt, khaki shorts, and rainbow sandals also adorned the young man. He shuffled in straining with the heavy bags, almost dragging one across the tiled floor. Danny immediately stood up and grabbed an offending duffle bag off of him, eliciting a groan of relief from him. "Thanks for the help dude."

Danny smiled a little and said. "Uh no problem. Are you George?" He asked remembering seeing the name of his assigned roommate briefly online.

The guy set his bags down on the empty bed across from Danny's and stretched his muscles out. With that out of the way George smiled and held out his hand to shake. "Yep. You Daniel?"

"Danny." He corrected as he set the duffle down next George's other bags and accepted the outstretched palm in a firm handshake. "Nice to meet you."

George grinned and shook his hand vigorously with a grip that belied his slight frame. Danny flinched a little as George released his hand but his new roomie didn't seem to notice. "It's good to meet you too man" George replied genuinely as he walked back out to the hallway. He soon returned to the room, pulling one of the rolling dollies the school had provided in the parking lot. Danny's eyes widened at seeing all the stuff he was pulling inside and, for a couple of seconds, didn't think the enormous pile would clear the door. Miraculously the huge box on top just barely grazed the door frame before slumping inside.

Danny looked at all the things he had brought with him. George had three duffle bags, two back packs, five cardboard boxes, two huge plastic tubs, a footlocker, a mini fridge that wasn't all that mini, a microwave, and a tv. He glanced at his possessions which were a bit paltry by comparison. A backpack, a duffle bag, a box that had previously contained some clothes and bed stuff, his laptop bag, and a single lock box tucked safely under his bed full of ghost hunting equipment.

George stared quietly at his pile of stuff before shrugging and muttering. "Eh. I'll deal with that later." He flopped down on his bed and asked Danny. "So what're you here for dude?"

The halfa shook himself out of his self-induced stupor and said. "Uh... I don't really know yet." It was the truth. Danny wasn't exactly sure of what he wanted to do with his life.

His roommate smiled and nodded saying. "Yeah I feel ya dude. I hear the first semester is all bull anyway."

Danny smiled a little at George's nonchalant and comfortable attitude. He sat down across from him and asked. "What about you? What's your major?"

George sat up and began looking through one of the duffle bags he had carried in. "I'm a music major. Gonna go into production. Or maybe teaching. Hey who's your favourite band?"

Danny, not wanting to say something weird, tried to come up with a recent band name. Unfortunately most new music was lost on him and he rarely got a chance to listen to the radio. So he took a chance and pulled out one that he legitimately liked. "Uh... Panic at the disco's pretty cool I guess."

The blonde's back stiffened as his head rose to look at him with intense eyes. Danny immediately thought he had said something wrong... Until George's hand rose up out of his bag holding the "Pretty Odd" album. A smile grew across his face as he told Danny. "You and I... Are going to get along just fine."

Upon seeing this Danny couldn't help but laugh a little. Partially out of relief. Suddenly they heard the door next to them open up and a deep baritone soothingly telling a slightly nasally and frantic voice. "Alright Gary. Just chill for a second dog." With a firm knock on their open door, another person stood before them. He was a massive brute and his shoulders took up almost the entire doorway. In fact he had to duck a little to get inside their room. A t-shirt and work out shorts draped over his large frame. He was black and had a smoothly shaved head. With a small smile he said in his deep voice. "Hey guys. Either of you got a router I could borrow? My roommate's wifi went out and he's tearing apart the room trying to find his."

Danny was about to turn to his bag when a long cord leapt through the air from George. "Think fast."

The guy deftly caught it and said. "Thanks dog. I'll bring it back once Gary finds his."

George scoffed and waved him off. "Take it. I brought three."

He blinked then smiled. "Thanks man." He extended his hand and said. "Name's Darrius."

George and Danny both stepped up and introduced themselves respectively to the huge man. George, being the most open and amiable out of the trio spoke first. "So D, what are you in for?"

Darrius smirked a little at the nickname and leaned against the open doorframe. "I'm here with a football scholarship but I'm planning on going into sports management."

Danny's expression didn't betray the sense of dread he felt. A football player. Why did he have to room next to a football player? Unfortunately all of Danny's previous experiences with jocks had been rather unenjoyable. He had to get out now. If not sooner. So, after mumbling a quick excuse he grabbed his keys and made for the stairs. The two guys blinked as he left rather abruptly. Darrius waited for the door to the stairwell to close before asking. "What's up with him?"

George merely shrugged and responded. "I'm not sure. He seemed a little squirrelly but nice... Hey I was gonna order a pizza. Do you and your roommate want some?"

Darrius smile and said. "Sure man." He leaned around the doorframe and shouted into his room. "Yo Gary! You up for some pizza!?"

The nasally voice which apparently was Gary responded. "No pepperoni please!"

George arched an eyebrow and said. "Who the heck doesn't eat pepperoni?"

(North Amity University Quad: Present Day)

Danny wandered about aimlessly, dodging other students on the cement walkway with easing steps. Cute girls passed by him with periodic frequency, older students manning booths called out to passing freshman to join their clubs, and several pairs of guys his age had gotten together to throw around a Frisbee. But Danny didn't notice any of this. He was miles away. His thoughts travelled back to home and how things were going there. Maybe he would call Tuck later for an update. He sighed openly as he thought of his friends, family, and town. The poor kid couldn't even enjoy the college experience.

Suddenly Danny is jolted out of his thoughts as he runs into someone. The impact throws the two to the ground and a stack of books and white papers burst out every which way. The halfa groans as he sits up and rubs his sore back. "S-sorry. I didn't see you." He looks around at the scattered papers and immediately begins picking them up. A female voice sighs a little and answers back. "It's alright… Guess I really wasn't either…"

She sits up as well but so far neither one has gotten a good look at the other. When she notices he is helping gather up her papers she blinks in surprise and says. "Oh thank you. I'm glad somebody on this campus has a sense of manners. Even if they are a bit clumsy."

The woman helps him in his task even as Danny chuckles lightly at her jibe. "Yeah… I get that a lot." As they finish gathering the papers they stand together. Their eyes rise up together, meet, and then widen as Danny recognizes the woman and she recognizes him.

In a stammering and shocked tone he blurts out. "S-Spectra?..."

The red headed ghost woman winces at his voice and mutters. "Oh hell…"


End file.
